luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Squid Sisters
''"Stay fresh~!" '~ Squid Sisters '''The Squid Sisters are recurring characters in the LuigiFan00001 channel composed of the inklings Callie and Marie, and known for their mischievous behavior and true antics behind the Great Turf War that happened between Inklings and Octarians. While it is true that they may appear as heroes, don't let it fool you, these girls have a darker side to them. Ironically despite their duo name, they're actually cousins. Callie Callie is the optimistic of the Squid Sisters, but the less villainous despite her being teamed up with Marie sometimes. She made her debut in Super Plush PacMan: Why Don't Ya Do It Fresh? along with Marie, however, Marie makes her debut in TSFI Season 3. In Super Plush PacMan, she and Marie were assigned by Betrayus to tire out PacMan with a numerous amount of requests. It was at this point when they planned to hypnotize him with their dancing so he'll be subdued as an admiral adversary. Of course, it wasn't until DJ Octavio showed up, and alongside with PacMan, they battled the Squid Sisters. Afterwards, Callie and Marie were arrested after they were defeated. Callie later shows up in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 as the leader of the Calara Corps, hoping to get her revenge on Marie and all of the contestants for what they did to her. She originally wanted a spot on the show, but since the producers like Marie more, they let her join the show instead of Callie, whom auditioned in the first place. However, it was also revealed she may be working under someone, which could imply she has been brainwashed yet again, though it is unknown at this point in time. Marie Marie is the more villainous of the Squid Sisters and considers herself to be calm and collected. However, she was a major antagonist of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 up until Episode 20. After the events of the Great Turf War, unlike Callie, Marie chose to not forgive DJ Octavio and the Octarians for what they did, since she can't bring herself to trust them, even if he was forgiven by everyone. Marie acts more villainous than Callie, and during TSFI Season 3, she manipulated countless contestants in order for her to achieve her goals of winning. But after Marionette came to his senses and decides to get revenge on Marie, she reveals she only came into the show because since Callie was originally going to be in TSFI, the hosts liked Marie more, so they let her in even if she was being sarcastic. She only wanted to win it for a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and eventually mend her mistakes with Callie. However, as of recent, Marie's beginning to regret her mistakes of ever becoming a contestant in the first place, and would eventually like to redeem herself that way she can find Callie and be safe with her. In Super Plush PacMan, she and Callie were assigned by Betrayus to tire out PacMan with a numerous amount of requests. It was at this point when they planned to hypnotize him with their dancing so he'll be subdued as an admiral adversary. Of course, it wasn't until DJ Octavio showed up, and alongside with PacMan, they battled the Squid Sisters. Afterwards, Callie and Marie were arrested after they were defeated. Trivia * Callie considers herself to be an anti-villain, while Marie on the other hand comes as more antagonistic than her, though it wasn't until ''Calara's House of Chaos ''where the roles have been switched, with Marie redeemed and Callie being the leader of the Calara Corps. * Ironically, they are cousins. * It is said that these two brainwash Inklings with their music. (Ironically, they claim DJ Octavio does the same thing.) Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Splatoon Category:Super Plush PacMan Category:Super Plush PacMan Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Female Characters Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Musical Characters Category:Water Elementals Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Antivillains Category:Super Smash Bros Plush